


Day 8 BONUS - Sugar - Sweet Like Sugar

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [8]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 8 BONUS Prompt "Sugar", Fluff, M/M, Sweet Tooth Zero, X Baking Cookies, XZero Week 2021, alcohol mention, implied drunk Zero, implied smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Before going to a summer potluck party, X bakes cookies. Zero already made his dishes but tries to play thief.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 8 Prompt for “Sugar”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day 8 BONUS - Sugar - Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SPAT THIS ONE OUT!!
> 
> ALL DONE AT LAST!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed them coming in as I created them!! It was hard to write the last few, but I'm happy I got them sent out as I did!! Had to finish cuz otherwise it would have bugged me forever if I didn't. Maybe I'll do it again next year who knows!!
> 
> Now I can finally work on others I've been developing for a while and some one shot potentials have piled up too. Can't wait to write those.
> 
> Romeo and Juliet inspired, baby!!
> 
> Anyway hope you still enjoyed these!! Thank you for sticking with me through these and I can't wait to spit out more fics I've been itching to write for a while!! 
> 
> Love from Vincent, y'all!! 💙❤

Sweet smells fill the air as Xevdex pulls out freshly baked gingerbread cookies from the oven. There is a party being held tonight at Hunter Base, and Zero is to make nice dishes involving fresh fish. Well, some need to be cooked, like Shrimp, but at least Zero isn’t complaining about that.

Once he finished the last of the tuna rolls, Zero could smell the cookies. He pretty much could the entire time they have been baking. Oh, such a sweet aroma the baked goods swirled within the kitchen. It brought the Obsidian Ripper some peace and happiness. Is it because he loved the cookies in general, or is it that plus Xev baking them himself? He can’t be certain, but good thing X was bringing out the last batch of his cookies as Zero himself finished making his own food. It was perfect timing in the Midnight Swordsman’s book.

Zero came up behind his Blue Jay and embraced him. Giving him a kiss on the temple, “Hey, love~.”

“Hey, Phoenix~.” He giggled, putting the hot cookie sheet down to let the cookies themselves cool down a bit. Zero nuzzling and snuggling close to his Blue Boy and being extra affectionate. X did give a look of suspicion over this, smirking as he did so, “What are you doing, Zero~? You don’t normally act this affectionate towards me unless we’re stargazing or something~.”

He looked down to see Zero’s hand reaching for a cookie,  _ Aha, I knew it..~ Silly boy~ _ , he thought and lightly slapped Zero’s hand to get it away from the baked goods.

“Ahh! Ekkuuuu, come on, can’t I just have  _ one _ ~?”

X blushed and quietly squealed at the nickname given, as that’s one of the names Zero used when being like this, it was a favorite the blonde liked using, to put it bluntly. But he tried his best to not let it get to him this time, as this was one of his lover’s tactics to get to the freshly baked cookies, “They’re for the party, Zero~. You can have them all you like when we get there, just let everyone have a few~.” He chuckled. His boyfriend being an absolute sneak as per usual.

Zero chuckled along with him and nuzzled into X’s hair one more time, “Sorry, you know how I am with sweets.”

“Yeah, I know~. Not everyone knows, though. You’re a closeted sweet tooth most of the time except around me and a few others.” Which, Xev had a point, Zero couldn’t deny. He just gave him another nuzzle and snuggle before giving him one more kiss and breaking the embrace. Walking over to his dishes.

Xev looked at them from afar and walked with Zero, seeing them all displayed as works of art that they are. Starry eyed at seeing them as anyone would at a chef’s piece of work at a five star restaurant, “Wow! Zero, these are amazing!”

Zero blushed a little, rubbing the back of his helmet, “I-it’s nothing really, I just made so many mistakes before the final dishes were made. Took me  _ months _ to perfect. Maybe even more than that- I lost track.”

X gave him a kiss on the cheek and had his turn to embrace Zero back from before, “Well, it all paid off and I can’t wait to eat them at the party~. Perfect for a summer potluck, huh~?”

The Midnight Ripper chuckled again, “Yeah, even if I didn’t particularly cook much besides the shrimp.”

“Well, it’s still very nice and I like how it looks and smells.” He gives Zero another kiss on the cheek, “I can’t wait to eat all your tuna rolls~.”

“Hey now~!” The Last Wily Bot interrupted, “If I can’t eat all the cookies and leave them for everyone else,  _ you _ gotta do the same thing with the tuna rolls, okay?”

Zero moved his hands down to X’s waist to make certain hand motions, his Blue Jay giggling as he’d done so, “H-hey! D-don’t do that, that tickles~!!”

“That’s the point, Blue Jay. Now you promise meeee?”

“I promise, I promise!” He giggled more before his lover stopped. Even if they wanted to eat each other’s dishes all night, X was right. They couldn’t have each other’s food and have it all disappear quicker. Especially when Zero is concerned, he doesn’t process food as well as X does, despite his sweet tooth being a pretty big factor of his personality. Xev found it rather cute and wanted him to keep that personality, and everything else that made Zero into who he is. His mind started to go into a rabbit hole of negative thoughts again, but this time he stopped them from taking over his mind. Though, that didn’t stop his face from showing a certain expression that made his Obsidian Hunter notice. With how X is, Zero obviously knows him the most out of anyone.

“What’s wrong, X..?” His voice softening, along with his expression down to the one he loved so dearly.

X nuzzled his lover’s cheek to help calm his worries as he responded, “Just thinking of the past again… don’t worry, I’ll be fine..~ I’m sure the party will distract me from any future thoughts too~.”

Zero nodded, kissing his temple once more, “Okay~. Shall we take our food up to where we’re about to hold the party?”

The Neo Blue Bomber also nodded in response, him going back to his cookies and putting them on a tray since they’re cooled down enough to be taken. Zero took his sushi dishes up with him as well as they both walked to the party location.

Once there, they could see Alia with her own dishes. A whole tray of homemade mac and cheese and some chocolate pudding in fancy glass cups with a swirled dollop of whipped cream on top. She sees the pair with their dishes and beams, pleased to see them, “Hey, you two!”

“Hi, Alia!” X answers back, putting his cookies on the table and Zero doing the same with his dishes.

“Wow! Nice spread, guys! This is going to be an awesome summer party, I can tell you that much!”

“Oh, I bet it will be. Will anyone bring alcohol?” Zero casually asked.

The pink blonde giggled a tad bit, she knows where that’s going, “Oh yeah! Spider’s bringing Grey Goose and Signas might bring Smirnoff~.”

“Ahh, yes. Favorites.” The swordsman calmly expressed his delight.

X was worried about Zero being drunk again, but his worst case scenario thoughts were quickly put to rest from the Midnight Ripper’s affections. Of course, that led to Alia’s squeals of cuteness for the couple, as always. The rest brought their dishes and the party had started shortly afterwards. Much fun and drunk shenanigans ensued, but everyone ended up having a great time.

Everyone loved the cookies and the sushi that they ended up disappearing  _ very _ fast before anyone could ask for more. The poor Duo didn’t really think about making more just in case this happened, but next time they’ll be more prepared.

Zero became drunk within the shenanigans, and of course, with how he is when drunk, X knew the flirting and horny comments were going to be made on him. Making him fluster so much in the process, he swore he was going to faint. They had to leave the party early, of course most people knew why. And- let’s just say they had more fun to themselves and had very nice, warm cuddles. Having a peaceful sleep.

That is, until Zero dealt with a hangover. But X loved him that much that he would take care of him. Their night overall was amazing.

They couldn’t wait for the next party that awaited them.


End file.
